Popcorn and Blankets
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: After a late night movie, Patty falls asleep on the couch. Though a little turbulence happens when Liz and Kid go to fetch a blanket.


Popcorn and Blankets

**A/N: Beware. This thing is odd.**

* * *

"Sis, I'm kinda hungry..." Patty whined, bumping her head into Liz's shoulder. The two sat next to each other on the couch watching some animated movie Patty left on. "Can you make us a snack or something?"

Liz looked down at her sister, who was wearing typical Patty-puppy face.

"Please? You'll be the bestest big sister ever!"

Liz let a small laugh out and shook her head. "Fine, fine. What do you want? Cookies or something?"

Patty shook her head. "Kid said I can't eat anymore sweets for awhile. He said I'll get cavities."

"Oh." Liz stood up, in response Patty fell on her side since her weight was gone. "How about... cheese and crackers?"

Patty crossed her arms into an X. "Pfffft."

"An apple?"

"Pfffft."

"...A sandwich?"

"Pfffffffffffft. Nuh-uh."

Liz sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "Help me out here."

Patty placed a finger to her lip. "I want something I can munch on. Something... crunchy! Something yummy."

Liz looked up in thought. "Chips?"

"We don't have anymore."

"Er..." Liz scratched her cheek. "I don't think we have much else." she wandered into the kitchen and peered into the pantry. "We have... not much." she held up an bag of potatoes. "Mashed potatoes?"

Patty groaned and rolled off of the couch and plummeted onto the floor. Then, unscathed, she stood up and wobbled into the kitchen. "There has to be somethinnnng." she whined, digging through numerous boxes and jars. "All this stuff requires cooking..." she started to search again, throwing unwanted items over her shoulder. After awhile, a pile started to form.

"Find anything?" Liz asked. She turned her head to see the pile of abandoned foods. "Kid'll like this."

Patty gasped and backed out of the pantry. Liz noticed a thin pack in her hands. "Yeeee! Looky sis! Lookit! Lookit!"

Liz looked at the package. "It's popcorn. I'm surprised you managed to find it in there. That what you want?"

Patty nodded and handed it to her. "Make it for me!"

Liz took it. "What's the magic word?"

Patty pouted. "Please." It sounded forced.

Liz smiled and walked over to the microwave. "Good." she removed the plastic wrapper and sat down the pack. "Alright, while this is cooking, find a big bowl, okay?"

Patty did a salute. "Aye-aye cap-i-tan!" she hurried over to the cabinet and began searching. "Booooowl~! Where are youuuu?" From the microwave, Liz could hear the glass plates being scraped against one another.

"Patty, be careful. If one of those gets a scratch, Kid will notice for sure." Liz warned.

Patty didn't hear and continued to look for a bowl. "Oh!" she spotted a large red one. "I'm gonna get youuu!" she snatched it and held it in the air like a trophy. "Got it!"

"Good. Now bring it over here, the popcorn should be done pretty soon."

Patty obeyed and strolled over to her sister with the bowl. "Okay, here!" she held out the big thing. Liz took it and frowned.

"Did you have to get a glass one? It'll be harder to clean."

Patty shrugged. "It was that or nothing."

Liz sighed and turned to back to the microwave. The bag slowly turned, steadily growing. Silently, the pair watched it like it was TV. Liz raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't it have started popping by now-"

_**POP!**_

"Yah!" Liz shrieked and threw her arms up to her ears. Also... she was the one holding the bowl. The glass bowl.

It shattered all over the marble floor and sent red glass sliding across the surface. Patty looked down at the mess. "Uh-oh."

Liz groaned and threw her head back. "Dammit!"

Patty squatted down and picked up a piece. "For once, sis made the mess, huh? Hahahahahaha!" she let the glass clatter back onto the floor. "Want me to go get Kid?"

Liz shook her head. "No... the last thing I need is for him to come running in here and screaming about-"

"AHHHHH!"

Liz and Patty turned to the doorway. Kid stood there, hands on his cheeks, mouth stretched at least to three times the normal size. His face was as blue as blue could get.

Liz laughed a little, rather nervously. Usually Patty was the one getting scolded, so this time she had to defend herself. "Hey. Kid..."

"What have you two done?" he walked into the kitchen, footsteps unstable. He fell down to his knees and started sliding the glass pieces into one big pile. "Get a broom, now!" he felt faint.

Liz hurried over to the cleaning supplies closet and retrieved the broom and dustpan. Patty held down the pan while Liz swept up the debris. While Patty dumped it into the trash, Liz squatted next to Kid. He was recovering from the ordeal. "Kid, you okay? Sorry I broke your bowl."

Kid took deep breaths. Eight to be exact. "I'm... *breath* I think... *breath* I'm... *breath* Oh... *breath* I'm... *breath* I'm... *breath* I'm okay... *breath* I'll be fine. *breath*"

Liz nodded and pulled him to his feet by the arm. "Patty and I were about to watch a movie and eat some popcorn. Wanna join us?"

Kid straightened his jacket and looked at the television. "A cartoon?"

Liz smiled. "I was going to change it."

He nodded. "Okay then. That sounds nice."

Soon, the popcorn finished popping and Liz pulled it out of the microwave carefully. After giving it a good shake, she poured it into a new bowl, that Kid got out this time. She smiled wide when the buttery fragrance filled her nose. She had to hold out an arm between the bowl and Patty. The younger girl was drooling like mad and Liz sure didn't want any on what she was going to eat.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Patty yelled, swiping for the bowl. "Poooooooopcooooooorn!"

"Dammit, Patty hold on!" Liz laughed, making her way to the couch. Patty plopped next to her, and Kid on the other side. She clicked on another movie with real people in it. Of course Patty was elbow deep in the popcorn, she didn't even notice. Soon enough, Liz found a good romance. Kid sighed at the title of the movie.

"Love Like a Missile?" he asked.

Liz nodded. "It's kinda cheesy, but something to watch." she looked over at him, smile on her lips. "You don't mind, right?"

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the television screen. A woman was looking at pictures of a young man. She looked sad. "What is she doing?"

Liz looked. "Remembering him. He left for war or something I think. They weren't married, just flirting. But you could tell they loved one another." she ate a piece of popcorn.

Kid resumed watching. It was a pretty slow film. She cried a few times and even slept with someone else. He found himself getting confused more than someone should while watching a film. At the end, the man the heroin loves got off of a plane and greeted her with a hug and a kiss. She confessed to betrayal and Kid flinched when he slapped her and walked away. She fell to her knees crying and then the credits rolled up.

What the hell?

Kid turned to Liz. "I... I don't get it. Shouldn't movies have happy endings? And shouldn't that man got to jail? He hit her!"

Liz chuckled and set the empty bowl on the coffee table. Patty had dozed off and was using the couch arm as a pillow. "It's a movie. A bad one too." she checked the amount of stars given to it. "It got two out of five stars. See? You have the right to be confused."

Kid still wasn't convinced. "But... how could it end like that? I mean he-"

"Kid, Kid. Let it go, it's just a movie." She stood up, careful not to bump Patty. "Besides, it's getting late. You should go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

He sighed and nodded. No point in arguing. "Alright. Do you want me to take her?" he motioned to the sleeping girl. A warm smile lay on her lips and she would occasionally shift around.

Liz laughed lightly and shook her head. "You shouldn't wake her. You'll just end up regretting it."

Kid thought about it. The image started to form in his mind. Nothing short of a blond monster tearing a Shinigami to shreds. He grimaced and smiled. "You're right. I'll get a blanket."

"I'll go with you."

The pair walked up the staircase and towards one of the two closets holding blankets and sheets. Liz pulled out Patty's favorite one. A fuzzy yellow one with brown polka-dots. We all know what animal that refers to.

As she slipped it out from under the pile, the other blankets on top started to wobble. Liz yelped a little. Her arms flew up in hopes to control the tumbling blankets. Kid stood behind her, motionless.

Then they fell. A mountain of colorful blankets, sheets and pillows collapsed all over both Liz and Kid. The pistol let out a yell of pure shock, while Kid grunted in discomfort. After a few moments of flailing and screaming, Liz broke through the fluffy barrier and into the open. She gasped and sat up, head masked in a black blanket. "Holy Hell, that was scary." she pulled the blanket from atop her head. Then, she looked down at the swamp of blankets around her. The huge pile went all the way up to her mid belly! And she was sitting.

Also, Kid was nowhere to be found.

"Kid?" she scanned the hall. It was only her and the pool of blankets. "Kid?" she figured he had left her there to clean up the mess. "Ugh, that jerk..." she shifted under the heavy weight and turned to push herself up. As her hand pressed the ground, she heard a muffled "oof."

She looked back up. The hallway was empty. "Who's there...?" Nothing. She figured she imagined it and resumed the struggle to stand. As her knee pressed into the floor, another groan emerged from somewhere. Liz looked down.

Something was under the blankets... oh.

She threw a couple of them to the side and saw some familiar black hair. With three white stripes. "Kid!" she removed the rest of the blankets and pillows around him and was met with swirly eyes and a bloody nose. It was smeared from the cottony fabrics being rubbed across his face. "Kid?" she patted his cheek a few times. "Wake up Kid."

He remained quiet for another minute before coughing and opening his eyes. "Oh dear God, Liz, look at the mess you made..."

She sighed and sat up straight. On what she figured were just blankets. "Well sorry. I can't control gravity."

He wiped the coppery liquid from his face and propped himself up on two elbows. "First the bowl, and now the blankets. You're not doing so great today are you?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Shut up... why'd you pass out anyway?"

He looked at the mess around them. "All these different colors and shapes... so messy... and... unsymme-"

She threw her head back and interrupted with a groan. "Shoulda known." she looked back down at him. It hadn't occurred to the both of them that Liz was straddling the boy, arms resting on his chest. Her eyes widened in embarrassment, before she ended up flailing her legs in an attempt to move.

"Hey, watch where you're kicking!" Kid yelled, ducking his head from a swinging leg. "You almost hit me!"

"Shut uuup!" she whined, grabbing onto a pillow and pulling herself forward, and over Kid's face. Well... two hovering objects remained over his head.

"LIZ!" he yelled. He closed his eyes and turned his head. "Have some decency!"

"Think about something else!" she insisted, pulling herself more. Now lower regions hung over his face.

"LIZ!"

"For God's sake, Kid!" she finished her mission, and plopped on the floor, free of the blanket pile. She sighed in relief and sat up, criss-cross. "Ugh..."

Kid shot up too, tossing blankets in every direction. He stood up and quickly straightened his jacket. "That was just unpleasant..." he said.

"Hmf..." she looked back at him. "I wasn't having fun you know."

He turned to look down at her. "You're having awful bad luck today. And making plenty of messes. It's as if you and Patty have switched roles for the day." he smiled a little.

Liz felt a little relieved, knowing he wasn't as mad as she thought. "Yeah... sorry."

Kid shook his head and walked over to her, hand outstretched. "Come one. We still have to get that blanket to Patty."

She took it and nodded. "You're right." her eyes fell back to the floor. "You can take the blanket... I'll clean up the mess, okay?"

He looked down at it and grimaced. "No, that would be cruel. Besides, I'm not sure if you can set it up properly. With your bad luck as of late."

She gave him an unsure look. Either she would get mad for that comment or let it go because he was helping her clean up a mess she made. Meh. Not getting mad would be easier and reduce wrinkles. She'll let it go.

After finishing the task of picking up dozens of blankets and pillows, the pair made their way downstairs with Patty's blanket. Upon coming downstairs, they noticed Patty was up and awake.

Liz smiled at her. "Morning sleepy-head."

Patty lazily turned to them. The first thing to catch her eye was Liz's still slightly messy hair and some blood from Kid's nose on the blanket.

"Ew, I don't want that... who knows what you two did on it..."

"...What?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah... mid summer torture for my favorite trio. Please review! :)**

**P.S. I miss the blue review button ;A;**


End file.
